Kaminari Jin
Summary Kaminari Jin, member of the Sovereign of Peace, is one of the students of Shouryuu. Among the group, he is the youngest and the most trickiest of them all. He uses a scythe called Divine Scythe: Thunders Edge, a divine weapon given to him by Shouryuu. This scythe commands the element of thunder. This scythe can serve as a lightning rod and absorb an infinite amount of lightning. The more lightning it absorbs, the more powerful it gets. After receiving divinity from Shouryuu, he became a demigod along with his friends. As such all of them vowed under the name of their master that they would protect the peace of the universe. Powers & Abilities Tier: High 6-C | 4-B | 3-C | 3-A Name: 'Kaminari Jin '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15 '''Classification: '''Human, Grand Master in using Scythe, Member of the Sovereign of Peace, Demigod '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Capable of hitting intangible beings, Mastery in using a Scythe, Precognition, Intangibility, Invisibility, Lightning/Electricity Manipulation & Projection, True Flight, Energy Manipulation & Projection, Atomic Destruction, Weapon Augmentation, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Absorption | Blitzing Speed, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration(mid godly), Immortality(type 3 and 4), Dimensional Travel, Divine Energy Manipulation & Projection, Divine Lightning/Electricity Manipulation & Projection, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping 'Attack Potency: Large Island Level+ '(Created a planetary thunderstorm that destroyed several small countries) | Solar System Level+ (Comparable to the other members of the Sovereign of Peace) | Galaxy Level+''' (A little below Shiki) | Universe Level '(Fought on par with 20% BlitzStrike during a sparring match) 'Speed: Relativistic+ 'combat & reaction speed, '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(mach 4000) travel/flight speed when transformed into lightning itself '| Massively FTL+ '(Faster then Kyousuke) | At least 'Massively FTL+ | Infinite '(Upon gaining divinity, he gained his master's blitzing speed which allows him to blitz anyone including omnipresent. There is only one being that he can't blitz and that's his master) ' 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class P+ | Stellar | Universal''' Striking Strength: Class EJ+ | Class XPJ+ | Galactic | Universal Durability: Large Island Level+ | Solar System Level+ | Galaxy Level+ | Universe Level Stamina: '''Extremely High | Increased to an immensely higher degree | Limitless '''Range: '''Several hundreds of miles in base | Stellar | Galactic | Universal '''Standard Equipment: '''Divine Scythe: Thunders Edge '''Intelligence: '''Very intelligent '''Weaknesses: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Weapon Augmentation: One of the techniques taught to them by Shouryuu. It allows him to harness the very power contained in the universe to augment his weapon in terms of everything (power, durability, etc.). With his lightning manipulation, he can infuse his weapon with lightning to increase its overall destructive capacity and adds a bonus effect of paralysis. * Lightning Embodiment: He can transform into lightning itself to move at the speed of lightning. In this form he is completely intangible. His initial speed is mach 4000. * Lightning Cutter: '''His signature technique. Jin surrounds his scythe with large bolts of lightning then he swings his scythe releasing 100 lightning projectiles that is capable of cutting through literally anything. 'Grand Master Mode: '''A technique where his powers and abilities are increased massively. His scythe skills also becomes massively superior than before. In this mode his physical capabilities increases exponentially the longer he fights while in this mode. *'Thunder Armor: 'Jin cloaks his entire body with lightning generating 200 trillion volts as a means of protection. Anyone touched by this armor is completely paralyzed. *'Lightning Cutter v2: '''Basically the same as before but he now unleashes 100 million lightning projectiles per second and generating 500 billion volts. '''Godhood: '''A state he attained when he received divinity from Shouryuu. With this he becomes a demigod and he gains divine powers. * '''Divine Burst Drive: Another technique taught to him by Shouryuu. He cloaks himself with his divine powers then blasts his enemies to oblivion. This attack is powerful enough to completely destroy the universe. * Divine Barrier: He creates a barrier that allows him to nullify all forms, types, and kinds of attacks that does not contain divine energy. * Ultimate Lightning Cutter: '''A stronger version of his signature technique. This time he unleashes an infinite number of highly powered lightning projectiles. This technique generates 400 trillion volts. This technique completely bypasses durability. '''Key: Base | Post-training | Grand Master Mode | Godhood Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Draws: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demigods Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Precognition Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Atom Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Blitzstrike's Pages Category:Speedsters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers